you get back at me for all the times I've spelt your name wrong
by irondragon488
Summary: Gajeel gets tired of Levy spelling his name wrong,so he gets revenge. *oneshot* a prompt request that I got from gapitanakitty on tumblr.


Everyone knew that Gajeel Redfox was a coffee man. He went to Starbucks everyday to order his favorite drink- a tall,Iced Caramel Macchiato.

Lately Gajeel had been having some problems though. The new barista obviously couldn't hear worth a shit. When she asked his name he told her it was Gajeel. Every time she handed him his drink there was some new weird ass name on it that wasn't his.

The last time he was in there she went as far as putting Godzilla on his cup. What in the actual fuck is this girl's problem? Sure she was pretty cute,and she was really fast at making his drink. She also made the best tasting Iced Caramel Macchiato ever!

That's not the point though. The point is this girl looks awfully young to be wearing a hearing aid,but she obviously needed one!

Gajeel was really getting enraged over the whole ordeal,and so he had the perfect idea for revenge.

Levy loved being a barista. The smell of coffee was an addicting aroma she loved being around everyday.

Her boss Natsu Dragneel was,however,a huge prankster. Apparently,his cousin Gajeel came in here everyday and so Natsu had dared her to always get the poor man's name wrong on his cup. Natsu paid her ten bucks each time she did it.

Levy had a bad feeling it would soon back fire. The man always looked pretty pissed once he got his drink.

Natsu was always rolling around in tears after seeing Gajeel's expression.

Gajeel walked through the front door with purpose.

Spotting the little blunette behind the counter,he growled and walked up to her.

"Let me guess,a tall Iced Caramel Machiatto?" Levy smiled brightly at him.

Gajeel's anger suddenly died when he saw her smile.

'No! Don't fall for it!' His mind yelled.

"What's yer name?" Gajeel asked gruffly.

"It's Levy. If I remember correctly your name is Gajeel,right?"

"Yer name is Short Stack McLevy?" The tall male asked with pride.

"Excuse me?!" Levy could feel rage coursing through her veins.

"Ya heard me. Short Stack McLevy or is it Shrimpy Short Stack?"

Levy was beyond livid.

"I'm going to break!" The young barista declared to her co-workers.

Gajeel actually felt fear. This short woman obviously had some sass.

The young man almost made it to his car,but then he was grabbed and slammed against the wall.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Levy asked ,her face red with rage.

"You always write my name wrong on my cup. Can ya not hear?!" Gajeel yelled in her face.

Levy started laughing.

"Really? You are pissed off about that?"

"Uh…yeah. My name is not Godzilla,Gazilla,Gazelle,or any of the shit you write on my cups!"

The young barista started laughing so hard that she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yer crazy as hell,ya know that?"

"I'm sorry….it's just… my boss is your cousin and he pays me extra money to write your name wrong."

"That so?"

"Yes." Levy said smiling at the tall man.

"Thanks for the information,Short stack." Gajeel ruffled her hair.

Levy puffed out her cheeks. This man was infuriating!

"Yer pretty cute when yer pissed off." Gajeel smirked at her.

Levy could feel her face heating up.

The next day Natsu had a black eye and was very mad at Levy for telling his cousin about the pranks.

Levy had the perfect revenge for all of the silly names Gajeel had been calling her.

The barista walked up to the front counter where her loyal customer was standing.

"Your order will be done in just a second,Gajeel."

Gajeel crossed his arms and just waited for her to spell his name wrong.

When he grabbed his cup and turned it over,he was shocked to see that not only was his name spelled right,but Levy had also drew a pair of lips with her phone number below them saying,"call me soon,big guy!"

From that day forward Levy always wrote cute notes on Gajeel's cup,and he normally brought her a bouquet of flowers for making the best Iced Caramel Macchiato in town.


End file.
